mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Josuke Higashikata
, also known as , is a fictional character created by Hirohiko Araki as the protagonist of part four, Diamond Is Unbreakable, of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which debuted in 1992. The arc begins with Jotaro Kujo looking for him, as Josuke is the illegitimate son of Jotaro's grandfather Joseph Joestar. Story Josuke is confronted by Jotaro to eradicate evil Stand users from his hometown, Morioh. He refuses at first, believing that it is not any of his business to worry about the threat posed by other Stand users. However, he quickly changes his mind when his grandfather is killed by Angelo, a career criminal and murderer gifted with a Stand. They track down and fight several Stand users in order to retrieve the Bow and Arrow, the object that creates Stand users. But eventually they learn of a serial killer Stand user, and after he kills one of their friends, vow to find him. When they do find Yoshikage Kira a fight ensues, however he is able to flee and, using another person's Stand, changes his face and assumes someone else's identity. They eventually find him again and are able to kill him. Personality Josuke lives with his mom and did not know his father, Joseph Joestar. When they finally met, he did not want to have anything to do with him. But when he saw that Joseph was willing to give up his own life to save a baby he just found, Josuke's attitude changed. Josuke has a crafty personality and an affinity for money which is shown three times in the series. First was when he met Shigechi and came up with a plan to get money and other things from all over Morioh Cho. Second was when he met the "alien" Mikitaka and used his shape-shifting power to cheat money from Rohan. Finally was at the end when he used Crazy Diamond to 'restore' a piece of a picture his father gave him to steal his wallet. Josuke has an outdated pompadour hairdo, which several people point out and make fun of him for. However, when they do he mercilessly pummels them, as he wears it to honor a man with that hairstyle who saved both his mother and him in his youth. Stand Crazy Diamond is a melee stand with short range (3m), and has the ability of "restoration". It can repair damage (in the fashion of reversing the object's time state) and heal injuries (apart from Josuke's own injuries), although it cannot resurrect the dead. It can, however, restore an item to its raw materials (e.g., a table can be restored to timbers). This ability allows Crazy Diamond to perform a range of interesting feats, including trapping the enemy (by restoring pieces of a broken crate around the target) and tracking (e.g., restoring a torn piece of clothing so that it will seek out what it came from and reattach). Crazy Diamond's physical appearance is similar to that of The World. His stand's name is a reference to Pink Floyd's song "Shine On You Crazy Diamond". Trivia * Josuke's hairdo was chosen to honor a man with the same hairstyle who saved both his mother and him in his youth. Whenever someone insults his pompadour, Josuke becomes rather violent, brutally punishing whoever insulted his hair (and, by extension, the man who saved him). * Josuke and Koichi have the odd trait of "beating the evil out of people". At the end of part four the total number of people that he alone fought that became allies is four; Okuyasu Nijimura, Toshikazu Hazamada, Rohan Kishibe and Yuuya Fungami. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992 Category:Fictional Japanese people in anime and manga Category:Male characters in anime and manga